2 Broke Girls and the Morning After
by Angiebcn89
Summary: What happens when you wake up one day and you don't remember what you did the night before?


_Helloooo! Here I come with another fic. This one shot is a translation of the other Max/Caroline fic I have here in in Spanish._

_This was originally a Christmas gift for my friend **LeFleur89**, who was patient enough to wait for it after a long time. Anyways, I thought about uploading it in English so more people could read it and enjoy it, too, aaaand... here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 2 Broke Girls or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**2 Broke Girls and the Morning After**_

**Saturday, 11:35 am**

"Max?"

No answer.

"Max, wake up!" Caroline started to sit up but her head was too heavy for her at that moment. "Ugh, my head…"

Still no answer.

"Max!"

"Shut up!" Max's sleepy voiced resounded all over the room. "I just wanna sleep…" She said as she put her pillow over her head. Anything not to hear Caroline's piercing voice.

"Max, why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed. Let me sleep!"

"Then why am I in yours?"

No answer.

"Max, are you asleep?"

"No, you don't let me."

"What happened yesterday? And more important… Where is my underwear?"

Max put her head over the pillow again so Caroline would hear her when she said…

"If you can't even find your own underwear, you fail at life. Now let me sleep."

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Caroline got up as she could and headed to the kitchen. Max was right, they were in Max's bedroom. The blonde's head was pounding. She loved social drinking, but hated what came after… the hangovers, the headaches and sometimes, not remembering the night before.

With one hand in her head and the other up high, she reached for a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. It was one of those home remedies for the hangover that always worked with her.

Just as she sat on the counter, Max came out of her bedroom with her eyes half closed because of the light.

"Caroline, I think I found your underwear." Caroline saw her bra in Max's hand. After a moment, Max added, "And I think you found my t-shirt."

Caroline looked down. She was wearing one of Max's old t-shirts and she didn't even notice. You could say it wasn't hers… It was a bit big for her slim constitution.

"Where was it?"

"In my bed. Tangled. In my foot."

"Okay, Max, what happened last night and why don't I remember anything?"

"Let's see, we went to the diner, we finished our shift, we went to the cake shop, we sold all of our cupcakes, we decided to celebrate for a good week aaaaand that's the last thing I remember"

"Then we must've gone wild celebrating."

"Sure we did," Max said, turning around towards the hall.

There were two empty boxes of Chinese takeout, one pizza box, also empty, and a lot of bottles… Coke, lemonade, gin, vodka…

"Well, that explains my headache." Caroline said. "But that doesn't explain why I don't have my bra but I have your t-shirt... Wait, do you think we brought guys in here?"

"Judging by the way this looks… not a chance." Max answered. "Look, we have to get to work, maybe someone there can shed some light on this."

"Okay… I'm gonna have a shower and something to eat, first."

* * *

**Saturday, 3:03 pm**

"Max! Caroline! You're late again! Am I supposed to do my job _and_ your job?" They heard Han say.

"There's literally no one here. Who, in their right mind, would come at 4 in the afternoon to this diner?"

"I don't know, you?" Han replied.

"Ha, ha. The tiny one has a hidden humor, who knew?" Max said.

Han went to his office to do his things. After a moment, he came back. "By the way, thanks for the drinks you were to buy us but I had to pay!"

"Wait! We said we would buy you drinks?" Max asked. That wasn't really her thing.

"Yes. To all of us." A voice with a Ukrainian accent came out of the kitchen. "Good thing is we never actually believed you were gonna pay."

"What did we do?" Caroline asked.

"Well, you both finished your shift and went away, you said you were going to take some Chinese food and then go home."

"That makes sense!" Max exclaimed. "Now we just need to figure out why there are so many bottles in the apartment."

"Max, I'm scared. What if we did something wrong and we don't remember?"

"I've done a lot of wrong things I don't remember… and look! I'm fine!" Max answered. "Don't worry, what's done it's done."

"Well, we'll see…"

* * *

**Saturday, 9:10 pm**

"Hey giiiirls!" Sophie came through the diner's door.

"Hi, Sophie! What's up?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sleepy. I didn't sleep much last night." She said as she headed to her table.

"What happened?"

"Well, you! I hear everything that does and doesn't happen in your apartment, and… Well, you two were busy."

Max and Caroline looked at each other. Both of them were thinking about what happened, trying to remember something. Seeing if they remembered any detail about the night before, but nothing.

"What did you hear?" Caroline inquired. "We don't remember anything."

"Well, I was sleeping, really comfy in my bed, and at around 3:30 I was awaken by a noise from downstairs."

"And…?" Max said now.

"There were moans and shouting of names and—"

"Oh my God, Max, we had sex!" Caroline interrupted.

"Shut up! If I were to have sex with another woman, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be you."

"No, really, Max, it's all coming back to me now."

"Oh, really? Now? Here?" Max said. She had to remember everything just at the moment they were around a lot of known people.

"Sophie, did you hear any male voices?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, no. Just you two. I thought it was weird… but I don't judge."

"Max, think about it, food, alcohol, lots of alcohol, no guys, moans, shouting names… It all makes sense."

"Please, remind me… It must've been _that_ bad if I don't remember anything."

And Caroline started to explain what was appearing, from now and then, in her mind.

* * *

**Saturday, 2:24 am (before)**

"Hey guys, we're buying you some drinks! Don't say we never buy you anything." Max said to Oleg, Han and Earl as she took out a bottle of vodka and five glasses from behind the bar.

"Last time you bought me a drink, my mom was still owned by a white family. What's the occasion?" Earl said.

"Earl, making people laugh since 1937." Max said. "We had a good week on the cupcake shop and we wanted to celebrate and thank you all. But don't get used to it, this is a one-time only thing."

"Believe me, we don't even think this one is true." Oleg said.

"Okay, okay… Well, this is on us. Thank you all for supporting us during this hell of a ride!" Caroline said. "See, Max? I told you. With your cupcakes and my business background, we would have success!"

"Excuse me for not believing a couple of years ago in the craziest idea ever, Caroline. Let's drink."

The girls drank an entire bottle of vodka, just the two of them. Oleg was surprised by that fact, and it became clear to him that they weren't going to pay for that, but still, he kept drinking until the girls went out of the diner.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to that 24 hour Chinese place to get some food… Are you coming?" Max asked Caroline.

"Sure, I'll get my things." Caroline was already tipsy by that moment.

"Bye guys!"

* * *

**Saturday, 3:14 am (before)**

"Oh, my god, I'm full." The brunette said.

"We shouldn't do this, Max… Who knows if we will keep having success week after week?"

"Relaaaax. This is a one-time only thing. Or not. We'll see. Just eat, drink, and enjoy the moment."

"I have an idea." Caroline took two shot glasses and poured some vodka into them. "Vodka shots. We don't have tequila, so this will do…"

"Caroline the Posh Spice wants to do shots? She doesn't know who she is up against…"

"Come on, you can't be that good."

"Nope. I'm better." Max said, with a big smile on her face. "Then… You wanna start?"

"No, both. You drink, I drink."

"Okay, then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Caroline gave one of the shot glasses to Max, and just as the brunette was about to drink it, she yelled, "Wait, wait!" She raised her glass. "For us!"

"For us."

They drank and drank, one vodka shot after another, until they were out of alcohol. Max got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, so you have a secret stash, or what?"

"I'm Max, you know I do."

"Yeah, who am I kidding? Of course you do."

And so they kept drinking. Shot. Shot. Shot. Caroline was drunk. Like, _really_ drunk. Max had a better resistance… But not much better.

"Max, tell that beam to stop moving."

"It's not mo… Beam! Stop moving!"

* * *

**Saturday, 3:25 am (before)**

"CAROLINE! What are you doing?!" Max said as she pushed the blonde away.

"Max, your lips are so red… so… kissable…" Caroline said, still looking at them. "I just had to taste them."

* * *

**Saturday, 9:32 pm**

"Okay, stop it." Max said, as if knowing what was coming.

Oleg, Han, Earl and Sophie were listening. They all gathered around Caroline to hear the story she was telling. They all looked very curious.

She took the blonde by the hand and headed to the freezer behind the kitchen. Caroline couldn't do anything but follow her. When they were there, Max spoke again.

"Keep going. I didn't want them to hear."

"Oooookay… So… This is embarrassing for me, too, you know? Anyways, you said…"

* * *

**Saturday, 3:25 am (before)**

"CAROLINE! What are you doing?!" Max said as she pushed the blonde away.

"Max, your lips are so red… so… kissable…" Caroline said, still looking at them. "I just had to taste them."

"And you were the one wanting to do shots."

"I like you, Max. I can never be thankful enough for letting me in in your apartment. In your cupcake business. In your life."

"Shut up, you're getting cheesy."

"Side effect of alcohol… You don't have any side effect?"

"I get soft."

Caroline touched one of Max's boobs.

"CAROLINE!"

"What? I wanted to know if you got soft. You didn't."

"Not soft like that! Emotionally soft!"

"I don't believe you… Drink some more, I wanna see that."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I do." Caroline took a bottle of something. She was too drunk to notice. She poured it into her shot glass, then into Max's. "See? Don't leave it there. It's expensive and you don't want to spend money foolishly, do you?" She said as she took hers.

"You're such a spoiled child." Max said as she took hers, too. "Don't say I didn't warn you, then… For the second time."

Max looked at Caroline and drank. The blonde drank, too. Caroline poured some more alcohol in their shot glasses. And more. And more.

"Are you soft yet?"

"Don't worry. You'll notice when I am…" But she was. She already got to that point where she would say cheesy things without even notice it, 'cause the next thing she said was, "Thanks for appearing in my life and for making me be crazy with my cupcakes!"

"Woaaaahh, Cheesy Max!" Caroline exclaimed, laughing. "Go on, go on!"

"No, you go on…" Max didn't want to keep talking. Instead, she poured more alcohol into their shot glasses.

"I go on… Thanks for supporting me when I've been on my really bad moments!"

"Oh, you know, anything!" And drank again. The blond did the same.

The girls stared at each other for a moment. They were really close, but they drunkenness wouldn't let them notice exactly how close. Max got closer to kiss the blonde's cheek, but Caroline moved her head and their lips touched.

"Again?!" Max yelled.

"I'm too drunk to notice whatever you do, Max."

"Oh, you are? Then I need to drink even more…" She said as she poured more alcohol in her glass. Half of the liquid didn't get into it. Max's aim was suffering.

"Drink, drink, drink!"

* * *

**Saturday, 9:43 pm**

"Oh, My God, I remember now. Don't say anything else!"

"And…?"

"And… I don't know. I…"

Max got closer to Caroline and gave her a quick kiss. Caroline got surprised. One thing was doing it when they were drunk, another thing completely different was the kissing being sober.

"Max, why did you do that?"

"I needed to make sure about something."

"About what, Max?"

"Nah, nothing. Don't worry… You'll know, soon." Max said, getting out of the freezer and smiling, she winked at Caroline.

* * *

_And that's it! No sex this time. At least not written... hehe _

_Thank you so much for reading it, and whether you liked it or not, please comment! I'd love to read your reviews. (You can say you didn't like it, too! I promise I won't get mad :P)_

_See you next time! :D_

Angie


End file.
